1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe module and a testing apparatus.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 5A and 5B show the configuration of an interface part 200 of a conventional semiconductor testing apparatus for a device under test. The interface part 200 sends and receives electric signals with an IC chip, which is a device under test formed on a wafer 202, at a test head of the semiconductor testing apparatus. FIG. 5A shows a cross-sectional view of the interface part 200 and FIG. 5B shows a circuit of the interface part 200.
As shown in FIG. 5A, the interface part 200 includes a probe needle 204, a probe card 206, a connector 208, a performance board 210, and a relay 212. The probe needle 204 is a tungsten (W) needle in a cantilever shape supported at the probe card 206, being in contact with a pad of the IC chip on the wafer 202. The probe card 206 arranges the probe needles 204 in a circular shape, having a plurality of layers to couple the probe needles 204 and the connectors 208 using a wiring pattern. The connectors 208 are arranged in a circular shape to couple the probe card 206 and the performance board 210 electrically in order that they can be detachable. The performance board 210 is mounted on the test head of the semiconductor testing apparatus, having a plurality of layers coupled with the electronic circuit of the test head electrically. The relay 212 is a switch means which is turned on or off based on a control signal to supply the test signal to the IC chip formed on the wafer 202.
The interface part 200 allows the probe needle 204 to be in contact with the pad of the IC chip on the wafer 202 and supplies the test signal from the semiconductor testing apparatus to the IC chip or supplies the output signal from the IC chip to the semiconductor testing apparatus, so that the semiconductor testing apparatus can test the IC chip.
As shown in FIG. 5B, the test signal supplied to the IC chip from the semiconductor testing apparatus is coupled to a test pin of the IC chip one to one via the relay 212, which is one of the switch means S1, S2 . . . , and the probe needle 204 from one of pins of the semiconductor testing apparatus P1, P2 . . . .
In the configuration of the conventional interface part 200, however, there is a practical problem that it cannot correspond to the test signal of high frequency accompanying the semiconductor testing apparatus of high speed because of the length of the wiring between the probe needle 204 and the semiconductor testing apparatus.